1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to several unique apparatuses for improving the performance of an automotive vehicle and a manufacturing method for making a rain gutter around the hatch and body of any type of object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that presently constructed automotive vehicles are overweight and aerodynamically inefficiently designed. Air drag, for example, increases as the square of the speed. At 70mph (13Km) air drag is four times as great as at 35mph (56Km) and in typical domestic sedan at 100mph (160Km) total resistance due to aerodynamic drag is approximately 70%.
It is another known problem that to accurately provide a rain gutter gap between a movable hatch and the opening of a surrounding body requires expensive tooling and is difficult to achieve.